caillousfandomcom-20200214-history
Caillou Joins the Circus
Caillou Joins the Circus is the eigth episode in Season 1. It is one of the best known Caillou episodes. Plot Caillou has just waken from a tiger-taming dream he dreamed in his sleep. Caillou gets dressed "all by himself" then stumbles around and gets a hole in his sock. After successfully putting it on, Caillou realizes that he didn't brush his teeth. When Boris comes, he comes across Caillou finishing brushing his teeth, and Caillou brags on how he got dressed all by himself. Boris is surprised, saying that although he did a good job, it's too early. When Caillou says he doesn't want to be late for the circus, Boris corrects him and says that the circus is tomorrow. Upset with this statement, Caillou begins crying, now insulted by the fact that this has happened after he got ready by himself; even saying that the circus is "today". Ignoring Caillou's protests, Boris goes down to make breakfast and asks Caillou to help. Now angry with Boris for upsetting him, Caillou refuses, and goes to play with his toy car, hoping that would cheer him up - until one of the wheels breaks off. Caillou goes off the deep end, shaking it and calling it "silly" three-four times until throwing himself on the floor screaming - banging his arms and legs on the floor. Hearing Caillou's tantrum, Boris comes back and scolds him, saying that he has woken up his little sister, Rosie and that he must come downstairs right this instant. Boris also starts to get angry. Caillou follows his command, cringing and muttering about him wanting to go to the circus. Boris decides to make toast cut into little duckies, like Grandma does, but Caillou doesn't like that idea, because "it's for babies!". Boris says he wants to make a circus breakfast cut out of circus animals out of toast and boiled eggs - but there's something missing. Asking Caillou what that is, he answers "a circus parade", and Boris agrees. Caillou goes to get the eggs, but trips over Gilbert. Boris says if he wants scrambled eggs, he should have said so. Caillou says that it wasn't his fault, when the toast comes out from the toaster and onto Boris' hands, causing him to exclaim that they're hot. Caillou sees this and laughs, remarking that Boris is a good juggler. Boris puts a funnel on Rosie's head, says that Rosie can be the clown and the parade begins. When Doris comes into the kitchen and sees their circus parade, Boris says she's gonna be the lady who rides the horse; Doris responds by saying she "doesn't think so". The three parade performers laugh and continue marching as the episode ends. Trivia * This episode has the most negative reviews, and is the most infamous and hated due to Caillou throwing a tantrum over a broken toy car. * This episode (especially Caillou's temper tantrum) has become a subject for many internet memes, particularly YouTube Poops and parodies of it on the video-making website GoAnimate. * This episode marks the first out of a couple of times where a character is reprimanded for acting up - which is noticeably absent from other episodes featuring inappropriate behaviour. Goofs * The title is misleading because Caillou does not particulay join the circus. * When Caillou falls on the floor after crying about the circus, the toothpaste over, under and on his lips disappear leaving two toothpaste spots on his cheeks: a big one on the left and a little one on the right and the toothpaste on his grey shirt, but when he's about to get to the kitchen, the rest of the toothpaste on him disappear. * As noted above, Boris is seen scolding Caillou for throwing a tantrum - ironically, he is the one responsible for causing it, as he had both upset Caillou by telling him the circus isn't today and then angering him by neglecting to his response; thus making Caillou lose his temper very quickly. Video Category:Episodes